


Mi nombre es Alex Turner

by Atzura



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Spoilers, pensamientos de Alex turner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzura/pseuds/Atzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo era ese hombre. Él era ese alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi nombre es Alex Turner

 

Quiero contarte una historia acerca de un hombre que mientras las otras personas estaban riendo y bebiendo, este hombre sólo caminaba, hasta que llegó justo al mismo lugar donde se sentó de espaldas a toda esa gente y, mientras  hacía todo para indicar al mundo que quería que lo dejasen solo, más que nada, esperaba que alguien que pasara entendiese que lo que quería de verdad era justo lo contrario y que ese alguien se sentase a su lado e iniciase una conversación. Yo era ese hombre. Él era ese alguien.

 

Pero mi historia puede remontarse años atrás. Quizá cuando tenía ocho años y comprendí que yo era diferente y que esa diferencia me alejaba de las personas sin que yo lo quisiera. ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo? Un niño de esa edad no puede entenderlo.

 

Me gustaba pasarme horas encerrado en la biblioteca de la escuela leyendo. A los nueve años ya había leído Guerra y paz, Don Quijote de la Mancha, las obras de Shakespeare y otros autores más. Pero cuando la gente no entiende tu pasión hacia la lectura se aleja de ti, piensa que no deseas hablar con nadie, que no te importa nada más. Yo creo que la satisfacción al leer un libro es compartir tus opiniones con alguien más, alguien que lo entienda. Danny era una de esas pocas personas, pero antes de llegar a ese punto déjame contarte algo más de mi pasado.

 

Cuando entré a la Universidad era demasiado joven, nada cambio. Seguía siendo el chico genio raro que no hablaba con nadie y el cual tenía una familia con un pasado oscuro. Algunas chicas se me acercaban, pero yo no las tomaba en cuenta. Y qué decir de los chicos, sus temas de conversación eran triviales. No era que yo quisiera hablar de la existencia del hombre o hablar de los grandes filósofos y sus errores o hablar de la posibilidad de curar enfermedades descifrando el ADN. Simplemente deseaba que esa persona fuese capaz de escuchar, no importase si yo hablara o no, quería que fuese capaz de interpretar el silencio, lo que yo expresaba sin hablarlo, pero eso no ocurría.

 

En esa época fue cuando el MI16 me descubrió, en realidad, supongo que, ya me habían estado observando, conocían el trabajo de mi madre y padre, eso era lo que ella esperaba y más anhelaba en la vida. Acepté su reclutamiento y cuando salí de la universidad se me asignaron mis primeros trabajos.

 

Llegué a investigar a grandes políticos y empresarios, sus increíbles cuentas bancarias; las inversiones millonarias de algunos países en armas militares y también las inversiones en materia de salud y ciencia. Yo no era de los espías que estaba trabajando en el campo. Sólo era la fuente de información, de los trabajos sucios se encargaban otras personas.

 

Su entrenamiento incluyó aprender defensa personal y los lineamientos de seguridad del servicio secreto de inteligencia, pero hay demasiados espacios vacíos. Yo sabía que cuando llegara el momento no sería capaz de enfrentarme a ellos. El perro no puede morder la mano que le da de comer, antes de que eso pase al perro le da rabia y lo tienen que sacrificar.

 

Así que cuando lo conocí yo estaba con la guardia alta, pensé que ellos lo habían enviado, era una persona inocente, ingenua y romántica, era perfecto, nadie sospecharía de él. Pero cuando lo mire a los ojos había algo que me decía que era imposible.

 

La primera vez que lo vi entendí que algo andaba mal con él, lo pude sentir de inmediato. Danny era como un libro abierto, era fácil de leer y parecía que no le importaba. Toda esa semana su rostro vino a mi mente. Cuando me encontró aquel jueves bajo la lluvia no sabía que hacer ¿Qué tal si era el momento que había estado esperando? ¿Y si él era ese alguien? Me agaché a recoger la bolsa de agua, sentí su mirada en mí. Definitivamente pensaba averiguar si él era ese alguien.

 

Al principio no sabía cómo tratarlo ¿Y si huía como los demás? Tuve que dejar mis inseguridades a un lado cuando me invitó a pasar a su departamento. Si ya había ido demasiado lejos averiguando su domicilio e invitándolo a salir que más daba involucrarme más con él. Me estaban vigilando, sí, pero jamás había intentado salir al mundo como para que mi trabajo me lo impidiera ahora, más tarde lidiaría con eso.

 

Danny no había crecido en las comodidades de una familia como la mía, sus padres le habían dado la espalda años atrás. Ahora vivía con una amiga y era empleado de una empresa empaquetadora.

 

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando él se acercó a mí, no sabía qué hacer y lamentablemente Danny se dio cuenta. Tuve que contarle que nunca antes había estado en una relación, y como siempre él me sorprendía cada día. Danny reaccionó como nadie lo hubiese hecho. Creo que incluso hoy en día pienso que no merezco a alguien como él.

 

Danny fue la primera persona con la que estuve físicamente, no importó si bebimos un poco, las siguientes veces que estuve con él fueron igual de perfectas. Su cuerpo y le mío se acoplaban como una pieza de rompecabezas, sus manos me sostenían fuertemente y su boca recorría todo mi cuerpo. Era una mezcla de sensaciones: calidez, placer y seguridad.

 

Cuando conocí a ese mesero me arrepentí de haber ido hasta su casa y de lo que pasó después. Danny me había dicho tiempo atrás que no me quedara con él sólo porque había sido el primero en mi vida. El simple hecho de pensarlo era un error, jamás podría estar con otra persona como lo estaba con él. Quise decirle muchas veces acerca de esa aventura, pero tenía miedo de perderlo, de que se diera cuenta que yo no era esa persona perfecta de la que estaba enamorado.

 

Quería decirle que yo lo amaba más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo, pero nunca fui bueno para las palabras y era mucho peor tratando de mostrar mi afecto. Como aquella vez que trató de hablarme de las almas gemelas, me puse a la defensiva, la simple idea me asustaba. Y me asustaba porque las matemáticas eran una ciencia exacta y odiaba pensar que había una persona ideal para Danny allá afuera y que el día que la encontrara me abandonara por ese alguien. Era egoísta pensar así, e inclusive lastimé los sentimientos de Danny al decir eso, pero me resultaba patético explicar detalladamente mis razones para no creer en las almas gemelas.

 

El día que Danny me presentó a Scott estaba muy nervioso, Danny siempre hablaba muy bien de él. Lo entendía hasta cierto punto, ese hombre era la única familia que tenía, la única persona que podía considerar familia. Pero estaba celoso y cuando lo conocí estaba aún más celoso, Scott sentía algo por él y aunque sabía que Danny sólo lo veía como un amigo y que el mismo Scott se sabía sin oportunidades, lo envidiaba por conocer a Danny más tiempo que yo.

 

Esa noche él me contó cómo lo conoció, su historia me dejo pensando ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo lo consolaba? No me importaba su pasado, eso era algo que yo no podía tener de él, pero si su presente. Me hubiera gustado ser el primero en su vida como él lo fue para mí, quizá eso hubiera cambiado algo. Danny era la persona más amable y fuerte que yo había conocido.

 

Son las nueve de la noche, ya he preparado mi maleta, Danny me dijo que quería salir el fin de semana, pienso que acampar estaría perfecto. Yo acepté a pesar de que siento que todo ha ido demasiado lejos. Sé que han interferido su apartamento y mi casa, sé que ellos saben todo y sé que ellos no dan segundas oportunidades.

 

Frente a mi computadora observo mi diseño, el programa en el que he trabajado bastante tiempo. Es algo demasiado perfecto, sirve para un político y hasta para un simple mentiroso como yo. He guardado una copia para Danny, él sabrá la respuesta cuando la necesite,  quiero que él lo encuentre, que entienda que estoy arrepentido, que nunca me perdonaré ocultarle la verdad. Aunque sé que le mostré lo que soy… quien realmente soy. Ante todo Danny merece saber la verdad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una pareja que me gustó mucho. Este pequeño one shot lo hice al pensar cuáles serían los pensamientos de Alex todo ese tiempo en el que sólo vimos la perspectiva de Danny (yo lo amo) bueno espero que les haya gustado c:


End file.
